


Interstellar Black and Blues

by Cnidariapod



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnidariapod/pseuds/Cnidariapod
Summary: Duck Newton threw out his back and forgets that Minerva will be by for training.
Relationships: Aubrey Little & Duck Newton, Edmund "Ned" Chicane & Duck Newton, Juno Divine & Duck Newton, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Interstellar Black and Blues

You can learn a lot about a ceiling if you take enough time to look at it. This ceiling was mainly off white, whereas the walls were beige. The ceiling was textured like a popcorn ceiling but not quite as hazardous as some that Duck had seen in the past. Better than popcorn walls anyway, and at least it didn't have glitter in it. Duck didn't have any problems with glitter per Duck say, he just wasn't much for wearing it and didn't think that it belonged in ceilings. Duck had had too much time to study his ceiling and what he could see of the walls without moving. Boy was he tired of it. Duck had been on bed rest after pulling something in his back working in the forest. It was embarrassing really. He normally would have been fine after a quick stretch and a night's rest. His chosen powers normally take care of the bulk of his pain. He would still hurt like hell but he could at least move and leave his apartment. If he had to stay home he would rather be working on a model ship or watching something in the living room. Not flat on his back trapped in bed.  
Aubrey had been very nice and had offered to try to help with her magic. Ned had offered to do some weird thing he had found on the interned. But Duck wasn't having any of it. At the time he thought it would be better the next day. But now it was the next day and he was still trapped in bed where he had fallen asleep. When he had woken up at 7am for work he had tried to get up out of bed but fell back to the mattress after a bad spasm. After a few more attempts he had had to call in to Juno to cover his shift. She had just laughed at him and teased that he was getting old, but had thankfully agreed to take his shift. At one point or another Duck had to get up to go to the bathroom. It had turned into one of the most painful moments of his day. So far if he stayed REAL still he was fine. He had hoped the nap would help but it just made him groggy and sweaty. What time was it anyway? Duck fumbled as much as he was able to in his condition to find his alarm clock on his night stand. After a few unsuccessful attempts and knocking something onto the floor, probably his watch. He was able to check the time and see that it was 6:12. 6:12? He had slept most of the day!  
“Dammit!” Duck exclaimed thinking about how much he could have gotten done if he wasn't trapped. Then a thought occurred to him. Oh shit! Minerva would be here soon. Fuck! He didn't want her to see him like this. She was so determined to get him better at fighting. He was certain she would scold him for not stretching enough or for sleeping all day. Caught up in his own thoughts Duck almost missed the soft twang of her arrival.  
"Duck Newton!" "Are you prepared to tr- Duck Newton? What is wrong? Why are you not standing up?" she seemed to pause when seeing him.  
“I'm sorry Minerva, Don’t think I can train today”  
“Duck Newton what is wrong? Are you unwell?”  
“Sorta,I uh, threw out my back. Hurts like a sumbitch, can't really do training today.”  
“Did your injury occur in the heat of battle or did you not stretch enough before training? It is very important to properly warm up before a large battle or physical exertion.”  
“No, no, it ain't a battle injury Minerva, its, umm, it's a little embarrassing. I didn't lift my legs.”  
“You did not use your legs?”  
“ I know its dumb but that's it. I should have lifted with my legs or waited for Juno but i was in a hurry to get to amnesty for Bom-Bom planing and I guess I lifted with my back. Geez its dumb. Go on, tell me how I messed up. All about the importance of proper body mechanics or somethin. How I should be more careful and aware or I'll never fulfill my destiny” There was a moment of silence as Duck stared at the ceiling again. Good old ceiling. He couldn't look at Minerva, sure he didn't want to be scolded for something he learned before he was even done with school but more than anything he didn't want to disappoint her. Minerva might get tunnel vision when it came to training but he didn't mind her around as much as he had when he was 18. After a pause Minerva spoke and surprised Duck.  
“It is alright, Duck Newton.”  
“It's what?” He said as he looked back at her astral form.  
“It is alright. You, show that you are eager to help, that you are willing to accept your destiny. I can not fault you for being eager, though you should be more careful next time Duck Newton.” Duck was stunned. Minerva's tone had softened with her words. Duck found himself at a loss for what to say.  
“Be more careful Duck Newton. I do not want you hurt.” there was a pause, just big enough to mean something but too small to be sure “you need to do as much training as possible if you want to be ready!” Minerva seemed back to her usual self.  
“Yeah, uh, yeah i'll be more careful Minerva, promise.” Minerva seemed to smile. Not her usual jovial smile when he got his foot work right but an almost found smile, and then she was gone.  
Duck lay back flat again. Looking up at the ceiling he had become so familiar with in the last 24 hours. Without thinking he let out a sigh and then noticed that he was smiling too.


End file.
